As the genomic revolution continues to shape our understanding of the fundamental basis of health and[unreadable] differential response to drugs, it is imperative to pause and answer two questions:Will all humans benefit from[unreadable] the advances of genomic led bio-technologies?And will tomorrow's medicine work for all?The Africa Society of[unreadable] Human Genetics (AfSHG) was formed in 2003 to ensure that Africa is not left out of the genomic[unreadable] revolution.The society has provided a forum for scientists to interact and exchange information in the field of[unreadable] genetics and genomics. Previous meetings in Accra, Ghana ? 2003, Washington DC ? 2004, Johannesburg,[unreadable] South Africa -2005 and Addis Abba, Ethiopia ? 2006, served to advance the fundamental goals of the society[unreadable] including education, networking, capacity building and research development. Scientists and physicians from[unreadable] over 15 African countries, several European countries and the Americas attended these meetings. A highlight[unreadable] of last year's meeting was the announcement of funding by the Wellcome Trust of a project developed by[unreadable] scientists who met during the annual meeting in 2005 in South Africa. This project ?The genetic basis of[unreadable] podoconiosis? addresses a common disease which results in severe lower limb deformity, debilitation and[unreadable] economic loss for affected families. The AfSHG provided the forum that facilitated this collaboration. Other[unreadable] important projects addressing local Africa problems are been discussed under the umbrella of the society. The[unreadable] theme of this year?s conference in Cairo, Egypt is ?Genomics Research in Africa: Implications for Disease[unreadable] Diagnosis, Treatment and Drug Development?. A key event of this year?s conference is a scientific session[unreadable] devoted to discussing the development of a genomic project that will ensure that tomorrow's medicine and[unreadable] technology will be relevant to and work for Africans. Our scientific program will include sessions where[unreadable] international and local scientists will discuss human and medical genetics. Confirmed speakers include[unreadable] Francis Collins (director, NHGRI), Kari Stefansson (CEO, deCODE), David Goldstein (Duke), Myles Axton[unreadable] (Editor, Nat. Genetics), Griffin Rogers (Director, NIDDK), Luca Cavalli-Sforza (Stanford), Sir Walter Bodmer[unreadable] (Oxford), Himla Soodyall (S. Africa), Samia Temtamy (Egypt) & Chouchani L. (Tunisia). This year's meeting is[unreadable] a joint congress with Egyptian National Society of Human Genetics,consistent with the AfSHG policy of[unreadable] engaging existing African scientific organizations in genomics.